Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a modular and portable carrier unit adaptable to a plurality of usage environments. An example embodiment of the present invention relates to a portable medical device, such as an intra-aortic balloon pump with an extendable wheel system.
Description of Related Art
Intra-aortic balloon pumps (IABPs) are used to provide pneumatic assistance to a failing or weakened heart. This therapy is provided in different medical facilities, environments, and situations specific to the location, access, and condition of a patient. IABPs are often needed to transition patients between such different environments or facilities, and therefore are desired to be selectively adaptable to each and transportable. Current IABPs are typically wheeled and include a handle for moving the IABP together with the patient within hospital or trauma environments. A need exists for an IABP system specifically adapted to facilitate transport while a maintaining high level of functionality and usability in all of the different environments or facilities IABs are used.